


Summer Love

by BabyBeBop



Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Post Movie, Romance, Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBeBop/pseuds/BabyBeBop
Summary: Patrick is horny. Richie gets a new tattoo. Prequel to Summer Night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Carmen is Richie's sister. She also lives in Texas. I mentioned her in my previous story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8522983/chapters/19536760).  
> I'm on tumblr [here](https://babybebopfanfic.tumblr.com/).

“I’m so glad you guys could make it,” Carmen jumped up from her chair on the back porch. She hugged them both, clutching a cold beer in her hand. 

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Richie said, hugging her back. 

“We brought potato chips,” Patrick offered, holding up a bag. “And Diet Coke.”  
  
“Aw, that’s so sweet. Thank you.” Carmen took the food and soda from them, gesturing to some empty patio chairs. “Come, have a seat.”  
  
Music blared from a CD player and a group of kids, some of them Richie’s nieces, jumped up and down on the trampoline.  
  
Patrick wiped sweat from his brow. It was another scorching August day in Texas. They had been hit with a heatwave earlier in the summer and it didn’t seem to be letting up.  
  
Nick, Carmen’s husband, waved at them from the grill. “Bienvenidos,” he called out. “Food’s almost ready!”  
  
“Go ahead and grab a few beers,” Carmen offered, taking a seat and kicking her feet up.  
  
Richie pulled two out of an ice-filled cooler and handed one to Patrick. “It looks like Nick’s got some new ink,” he observed, eyeing the elaborate crucifix tattooed on his shoulder.  
  
“Uh huh,” Carmen nodded. “He’s been getting it filled in slowly, whenever he can get the money. He wants to have the girl’s names added to it eventually.”  
  
“That’s cool,” Richie said, taking a swig of beer and sitting down next to Patrick. “It looks really good.”  
  
“I know, right?” Carmen agreed, picking up a magazine and fanning herself off with it.  
  
“It must have hurt a lot,” Patrick mused. “I mean, that’s a really big tattoo. I can’t imagine getting poked with needles for that long.”  
  
“It’s not that bad,” Richie shrugged. “It’s painful, but it’s not like going to the doctor and getting a shot.”  
  
“It depends on where you’re getting it,” Carmen pointed out. “I’ve got one on my foot that almost didn’t get finished. I cried while he was doing it.”  
  
“Ugh,” Patrick frowned. “There has to be a better way to spend your money.”  
  
“I thought you liked my tattoos,” Richie grinned.  
  
“I do,” Patrick smirked, taking a sip of his beer. “They’re sexy on you. I just don’t want any.”  
  
“Come and get your burgers and hot dogs,” Nick called out, brandishing a pair of tongs.  
  
The kids jumped off the trampoline and came running. Carmen got up and went over to join Nick at the grill.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about getting another one,” Richie confessed, grinning slyly at Patrick.  
  
“Really?” Patrick was curious. “What’s it going to be?”  
  
Richie shook his head. “Nah, I think I’ll surprise you.”  
  
Patrick wasn’t satisfied with that, but before he could ask any more questions, Richie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair.  
  
“C’mon, let’s get some food.”  
  
**  
  
“Which one did you get first?” Patrick murmured, brushing a thumb over the tattoo on Richie’s shoulder.  
  
They were lying in bed later that night, sweaty and happy in the afterglow.  
  
“The butterfly on my back,” he answered, kissing Patrick’s forehead. “I got it when I was eighteen. I had just moved to San Francisco and I was living on my own for the first time.”  
  
“Spreading your wings,” Patrick smiled sleepily.  
  
“Yeah, something like that."  
  
Patrick yawned and closed his eyes. He snuggled against Richie’s chest. “You could at least tell me where you’re going to put your next one.”  
  
“I haven’t decided yet,” Richie said, ruffling his hair.  
  
“Oh.” Patrick’s eyes swept over his arm and shoulder. “There’s some room right here,” he said, touching the inside of Richie’s forearm.  
  
“Hmhm,” Richie agreed. “That might be a good place.”  
  
“Or, your back,” Patrick suggested, running his hands over his shoulder blades and down his spine, until he reached the cleft of his ass.  
  
Richie guffawed. “I’m not getting a tattoo on my ass, Pato.”  
  
Patrick kneaded his cheeks. “No, that would be kind of weird, but…”  
  
Richie kissed him before he could finish. His hand slid between them, wrapping around Patrick’s hard cock. He raised his eyebrows at him, smirking. “You want to fuck _again_?”  
  
Patrick laughed. He knew it was ridiculous. It hadn’t been very long since Richie had had him on all fours, driving into him from behind until he screamed out his name. On an average night, that would be enough to sate him. “I can’t help it,” he giggled. “It’s this weather. Heatwaves make me horny.”  
  
“Sure,” Richie chuckled, reaching for a condom on the nightstand, “Except I remember you being horny last winter too.”  
  
Patrick took the condom from him. “That’s because we had just gotten back together. We had a lot of catching up to do.”  
  
Richie kissed him, his tongue sliding into his mouth. Patrick tilted his head back, deepening the kiss.  
  
“Mmmm,” Patrick moaned. He nudged Richie’s chest. “Roll over. Let me fuck you.”  
  
Richie complied. When he was on his back, Patrick kissed him again. He moved down lower, nosing at his pecs, his belly, and finally reaching his groin.  
  
Richie was watching him, his eyes full of arousal when Patrick took him in hand, stroking him firmly. “I like it when you can’t get enough,” he rasped.  
  
“Yeah,” Patrick smiled at him. He slid an arm under his leg, lifting it up. “Maybe we haven’t finished catching up.”  
  
“Uhhhh,” Richie groaned, his eyes closing. Patrick lapped eagerly at his hole, licking and fingering him until he was ready.  
  
**  
  
Patrick was in the kitchen, putting a frozen pizza in the oven, when he heard the front door open. He glanced at the clock. It was later than usual for Richie to be coming home, but that wasn’t too strange. He had probably stopped at the grocery store or something.  
  
“Hey,” Patrick greeted him happily, feeling his arms wrap around him from behind.  
  
Richie kissed his cheek. “I missed you.”  
  
“Me too,” Patrick turned his head to meet his lips for a quick kiss. “Did you have a lot of customers today? Oh…”  
  
He had just noticed the irritated, bandaged skin on Richie’s forearm. He turned around to get a better look at it.  
  
Richie held up his arm proudly. “Do you like it?”  
  
“Oh my God,” Patrick gasped, looking closer at the fresh tattoo. Inked on Richie’s right forearm, in black, swirling cursive, was his nickname. _Pato._ “It’s just…I mean, _wow_ ,” he sputtered.  
  
“Now I’ll always have a reminder,” Richie explained, his hands on Patrick’s hips. “If I’m having a long day, I can look right here…” he pointed to his arm “and remember what I’ve got to come home to.”  
  
“That’s…that’s…” Patrick stammered, still gaping at the tattoo.  
  
Richie’s face fell. “You’re not into it,” he guessed.  
  
“ _No,_ ” Patrick quickly assured him. “I think it’s beautiful and sweet.” He touched Richie’s cheek. “I’m just so surprised, that’s all.”  
  
“Good,” Richie sighed, relieved, “Because it hurt like a bitch.”  
  
“Aww,” Patrick frowned. “I thought you said tattoos don’t hurt that bad?”  
  
Richie shrugged. “I haven’t had one in a while. I guess I forgot.”  
  
“How long do you have to keep the plastic covering on it?” Patrick asked.  
  
“A few hours.”  
  
“Oh,” Patrick breathed, looking at it again. He couldn’t believe that Richie had his name permanently written on his skin. “That’s going to be there forever,” he blurted out softly.  
  
“I know,” Richie cupped his face, lifting his chin up to look at him.  
  
Patrick smiled. “It’s really romantic.”  
  
Richie kissed him on the lips, leaning into him. Their foreheads pressed together and he exhaled. “I believe in us, Pato.”  
  
“I do too,” Patrick told him, running his hands through his hair. He couldn’t imagine a future that didn’t include them being together.  
  
Richie kissed him again and Patrick responded enthusiastically, nudging him back against the edge of the kitchen counter.  
  
“Oh, God,” Patrick moaned when Richie’s hands found the waistband of his jeans.  
  
“You want to go the bedroom?” Richie asked, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth.  
  
“Hell yeah,” Patrick giggled, breaking the kiss long enough to yank his shirt over his head. He tossed it on the kitchen floor, then went back to devouring Richie’s mouth.  
  
They stumbled out of the room, making out and discarding clothes along the way.  
  
**  
  
Patrick hurried back to the kitchen a minute later, wearing only a pair of briefs. He turned off the oven, then ran back to join Richie in bed. Dinner would have to wait.


End file.
